VPBE
|Latest = June 9, 2015 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = V5.11 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through, while changes that have been temporarily reverted will be moved to the inactive changes. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics in the Store The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) (features a cameo from ) The following Chroma packs have been added to the store for : * (Pink, Green and Blue) * (Black Iron, Bronze and Copper) * (Pale, Ebony and Toxic) * (Navy, Purple and Orange) * (Butterscotch, Orange Liquorice and Bubblegum) The following Summoner icons have been added to the store: *''Nothing to report.'' The following Ward skins have been added to the store: *''Nothing to report.'' PVP.net ;Mystery Gifting * You can now gift a Mystery Ward and Mystery Summoner Icon . League of Legends General ;Skillshots *The fundamental mechanics that govern skillshots has been re-written - which should vastly improve responsiveness, hitting when it looks like it should hit and missing when it looks like it should miss; as well as no longer hit targets behind the caster; no longer firing backwards if the caster dashes; and so on. For example, this bug should no longer happen. *Any bugs should be reported here. HUD ;New HUD *The champion portrait, experience bar, level, stats and items has been merged with the ability bar in the center. *The stats section can be hidden and minimized by clicking on the champion's portrait. **Cooldown and attack range are now displayed in the stats section at all time. **Pressing C will expand the stats section, rather than open a new pane. *Buffs and debuffs now appear side-by-side above the ability bar. *Item cooldowns have been removed from the buff bar, as the item section is now in the center of the screen. *The creep score, KDA and team KDA has been merged with the minimap. *Allied portraits are now above the minimap. * The respawn timers of dead enemies will appear above the allied portraits. * Target frames (the information you get when you click on a target) now displays creep score and KDA. * There is now an icon to denote abilities that you have insufficient mana to cast or are disabled by crowd control. * Channel bars now display the remaining seconds to one decimal place. *''You can still move the minimap to the left side.'' ;New Scoreboard *Scoreboard now shows allies and enemies side-by-side instead of top-and-bottom. * You can now reorder players on the scoreboard. *Scoreboard now tracks towers destroyed. *Scoreboard now tracks Dragon Slayer stacks as a number. Champions *General **New splash artwork. *Stats **Base mana changed to 300 (+50) from 280 (+40). * **Outgoing damage AP ratio reduced to 15% from 20%. **Incoming damage AP ratio reduced to 55% from 60%. * **Mana cost increased to 100 from 0. *Stats **Mana regeneration changed to 6 (+0.8) from 8.5 (+0.6). * **On-hit cooldown reduction changed to / 4.2 / 4.4 / 4.6 / 4.8 / 5 seconds|2.4 / 2.52 / 2.64 / 2.76 / 2.88 / 3 seconds with 40% cooldown reduction}} (based on rank in Overload). * **Damage changed to 60 / 95 / 130 / 165 / 200 from 65 / 95 / 125 / 155 / 185. **Mana cost changed to 40 at all ranks from 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50. * **Cooldown increased to 24 seconds from 14. **Root duration changed to 1.25 seconds at all ranks from 0.75 / 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75. * **Primary damage reduced to 32 / 44 / 56 / 68 / 80 from 50 / 66 / 82 / 98 / 114. ***Maximum damage reduced to 128 / 176 / 224 / 272 / 320 from 200 / 272 / 328 / 392 / 456. **Secondary damage reduced to 16 / 22 / 28 / 34 / 40 from 25 / 33 / 41 / 49 / 57. **Mana cost reduced to 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 from 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100. * **Duration reduced to 4 seconds at all ranks from 6 seconds. * / **Cleaned up the animations. No more running quickly out of the fog, hopefully. Items ; - Iceboxed * + + + = * Now grants 250 health. * Ability power reduced to 40 from 70. * Magic resistance increased to 60 from 50. * Aura removed. * Every 2 seconds a pulse emanates dealing 40 (+ 2 champion level) magic damage to nearby enemies and reduces their Magic Resistance by 5% for 6 seconds, stacking up to 30%. ; (Twisted Treeline) * Cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 60. ; - Iceboxed * Availability: Summoner's Rift * Cost: * Summons a mandrake that runs toward the target brush (1200 range) and burrows itself for 2 minutes. While running, the mandrake provides sight over a area and is vulnerable to attacks. While burrowed, the mandrake is invisible and loses its sight, but will ping whenever an enemy champions moves within 1000-range. The detection works against stealth champions and over terrain. Mandrake Wards are considered Stealth Wards and will count toward the Stealth Ward cap. Maps :Nothing to report. Upcoming Changes *Three items have appeared in the Item Sets section of the Summoner Profile, that state "This item is only available to ." , and current have no cost, no stats and no description. Inactive Changes :The following changes have been disabled, but have not been scrapped and are pending future release. * Regeneration is now triggered while in combat with monsters (dealing or taking damage) instead of only when taking damage from monsters. * Regeneration now specifically disabled on "cowardly monsters" (i.e. ). * Health regeneration reduced to 6 from 7. * Health regeneration doubled while below half health. ; * Active's duration changed to 3 seconds from 2 % armor)}} % magic resistance)}}. * Units hit by Randuin's Omen's Active receive the Cold Steel debuff for 3 seconds. ** The Active's attack speed slow no longer stacks with the Passive's attack speed slow. * For each enemy champion hit by Randuin's Omen's Active, the owner gets 15% bonus attack speed for 6 seconds. }} References cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed